


This Isn't The End

by getadoge



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getadoge/pseuds/getadoge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Slight change of plans, Lyndsey.” The lady announced, throwing her suitcase into the trunk.</p>
<p>Lyndsey’s eyes furrowed in confusion but an answer only came when they pulled up in front of a beautiful home.</p>
<p>“We found you a family. These are the Howell-Lesters. Be kind. They are very excited to have you, dear.” The woman smiled, helping Lyndsey out of the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Isn't The End

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this late at night listening to Owl City. I hope you enjoy.

“I'm sorry, honey. Your dad died. You’re going to live with a nice Family for a little while. Okay?”

 

Ms. Stacy was always blunt like that. Nothing seemed real as the friendly lady towered over 8 year old Lyndsey. Her feet were turned in pigeon towed and nervous as she shifted her weight and suddenly the news hit her. Uncontrollable sobs left her and the older lady could only try to comfort her. Lyndsey dropped to her knees and clutched the teddy bear that she held in her arms. She thrust her cries into the lady’s chest. She would become as close to a mother as young Lyndsey would get.

 

“Daddy!” She cried over and over again. Longing for the father she hoped would stay. He left her far too soon for her to cope.

 

She was taken to a foster family and started at a new school. Lyndsey attempted to put on a smile but at the end of the day she sobbed when so one could see. Her new home wasn't bad but it wasn't the same. She had never had a mother. Her mom died giving birth, leaving Lyndsey as the only child of her family. Her grandparents were all deceased and her aunt had no wishes to house her. Her new family was fine but they weren't family.

 

The years went on and she bounced through a few homes. The young girl was thankful to have a place to stay but she was never happy with them. She was content and each time they decided they no longer wanted her she felt it was her fault. It really wasn't but who is a 9 year old going to blame? Herself. And the father who left her to fend for herself.

 

Each time that tall lady came around she asked the same question. 

 

“When will I get  _ my own _ family?” Lyndsey asked, wishing for her own family. One she shared a name with.

 

“In due time, dear.” She would smile and say.

 

It was always the same reply to the same question. No mystery there but Lyndsey was still left to ask questions. Why did no one want her? In all honesty one couple did but they waited through the long paperwork process. After all, the older she got the less couples were willing to take her. She craved a family of her own. After all, she never had a complete family. No mother sending her sweet notes in her lunch, a strong heroic father, a dog to play with on a suburban porch. As cliche as it sounded that's what she wanted. She was headed to her fifth home when she got the news.

 

“Slight change of plans, Lyndsey.” The lady announced, throwing her suitcase into the trunk.

 

Lyndsey’s eyes furrowed in confusion but an answer only came when they pulled up in front of a beautiful home.

 

“We found you a family. These are the Howell-Lesters. Be kind. They are very excited to have you, dear.” The woman smiled, helping Lyndsey out of the car.

 

Nervously, they strode up to the door. She wasn't prepared. She wanted to run away from this big change. What would her mom and dad be like? Would they even want her to call them that? Her answer came when two tall men answered the door.

 

“You must be Lyndsey.” The taller greeted. He looked nervous, shaking slightly as he wrapped his arm around his husband’s side.

 

She stayed silent and the adults talked amongst themselves in the living room, the girl only faintly following behind them. Her eyes glanced around the nice house. An hour passed and the last she had come to know so well left.

 

“Goodbye, Ms. Stacy.” Lyndsey mumbled her farewell with a hug tight around the waist.

 

“Goodbye, dear. Take care.” She waved. The door shut behind her.

 

“Welcome to the family, Lyndsey Howell-Lester.” The blue eyed man said with a grin. His eyes swelled with tears as he gazed down at his new daughter.

 

“Let us show you to your room.” The other replied. His brown fringe was pushed back slightly as he ran his fingers through it. The couple led the girl upstairs to a nearly empty room. In the corner was a wide window and a bed covered in a periwinkle duvet.

 

“We figured you'd want to come with us to pick things out for your room.” The brunette grinned. “That’s why it’s a bit barren.”

 

Bianca’s jaw dropped before forming into a wide grin. Large windows faced the green lawn of their backyard. Sunlight poured in and bathed the newly founded family is gorgeous light. It was warm inside, contrasting against the coldness of the early winter outdoors. She slipped off her shoes and carpet beneath her feet was soft and fluffy. She still held her hands in front of herself, shyly gazing at her fathers.

 

“Thank you.” She grinned.

 

Both men bent down and hugged their new daughter lovingly. “Welcome home.” The brunette said giving a laugh at how cheesy he sounded.

 

\--

 

Dinner came and Lyndsey was starting to warm up to her new family. She asked them questions and they replied patiently.

 

“What do you do for a living?” She asked.

 

“Well, we’re both YouTubers and work for the BBC. I’m assuming you know what both of those are.” Phil chuckled.

 

“You’re nearly ten, right?” Dan asked.

 

Lynn gave a big nod as she continued eating. “Am I going to start school here?” 

 

“Yes, you start next Monday but first we have to take you to get everything. I hope you don’t mind a few days of just the three of us hanging out” Dan said.

 

Lyndsey grinned wildly.

 

\--

 

It was a rough and tiring first week for the Howell-Lester household. Lyndsey would be laughing and playing the first moment but the next she was crying upstairs. The first night it happened Lyndsey sobbed into her pillow only to be comforted by Daniel. At her door leaned Phil.

 

“It’s alright, Lyndsey.” He rubbed her back. Suddenly she gushed out her feelings, her fears of betraying her first dad by having two whole new ones.

 

“He’d want you to be happy with us, Lynn. It’s just the beginning, this isn’t the end.” Phil approached.

 

\--

 

Years passed and time wore on. Lyndsey made a great young lady as she grew to be a teenager and still her fathers would pass by her door and hear gentle sobs. Whatever troubled her they found some way to say the same thing every time.

 

“It’s just the beginning, this isn’t the end. Boys suck, trust me. I am one  _ and _ I married one. You’ll find someone new” Dan soothed her when Brian broke up with her.

 

“It’s just the beginning, this isn’t the end. She’ll always be with us, Lion.” Despite the tears in his eyes, Phil calmed her down after her cousin (and his niece) passed away.

 

“It’s just the beginning, this isn’t the end. I bet he found another caring home that will love him just like we did.” Dan hugged her tightly when their dog ran away and there was no luck finding him.

 

On it went. When Alexandra moved away the day of their one year anniversary and when she got harassed because she had two dads or because those two dads were much much paler that her beautiful dark skin. There were many more good times that bad ones but that phrase is what brought them right back to those good times. The phrase made sense even when it didn’t.

 

Lyndsey realised as she got older that the phrase was used not just for her. When Dan’s old friend died in a car accident she stumbled into the living room to see Phil holding Dan tightly mumbling “It’s just the beginning, this isn’t the end.” and somehow Dan just understood and smiled.

 

Even when Dan was sick he whispered it every time he caught Lyndsey or Phil crying. It was one of the last things he said before telling Phil he loved him for the last time.

 

Time moved on and despite the third loss of a parent that Lyndsey had to endure, she stayed sane. Phil showed her some privated videos of theirs from when they were much younger. Lyndsey, being only 18 found a whole new connection with her recently deceased father. In the low quality webcam she saw a starry eyed boy who was hopelessly in love. It was funny to see. Bad jokes were spat in all of the videos they watched with both Dan and Phil. First she watched a bloopers video

 

_ Both of her dads sat together together humming a tune together. The video quality was horrible in Phil’s old room. They had jagged cat whiskers scribbled on their grinning faces.  _

 

_ “Here's a question. Do you love me?” Dan giggled.  _

 

_ “That depends. Is this Dan asking?” _

 

_ “...Yes.” He laughed. _

 

_ “Of course!” Phil tackled Dan to ground in a hug. _

 

_ “Please don't do that again, spork.” _

 

_ “Try to stop me.” _

 

She played the next video.

 

_ “Hey, Dan. I know you’re sad about going home so I made you this quick video to tell you I love you and hope to see you soon. You know what my mom says. ‘It’s just the beginning, this isn’t the end.’ and I hope it isn’t! I can’t wait to see you. Seriously.” Young Phil made a hand heart.  _

 

Lyndsey giggled and clicked play on the next video.

 

_ “Aren't you excited to live with me?” Phil’s voice behind the camera said. _

 

_ “Yeah. Just like I'm so excited for uni.” Dan rolled his eyes. “Why are you even filming this? Don't post this.” _

 

_ “I won't. This one is just for us.” _

 

_ “You're so cheesy!” _

 

Lyndsey and Phil couldn't help but smile as they clicked another video.

 

_ “Babe, are you excited to be in London?” Dan said behind the camera. _

 

_ “Yes! Too bad we are broke now!” Phil giggled, struggling to unbox his new bed frame. _

 

_ “Need help?” _

 

_ “Yeah, can you hand me something sharp?” _

 

_ “Those hot looks not helping you open the box?” Dan jestered _

 

Lyndsey could see the tears quietly streaming down Phil’s face. She wrapped him in a hug.

 

“Sorry. I just hadn't seen those in awhile.”

 

She nodded into his shoulder, now tearing up. “It's just the beginning, this isn't the end.”

**Author's Note:**

> However, this is the end of the fic. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
